A publicly known packaging box includes an inner lid connected to one of opposite sides of an opening edge of a box body, and an upper lid connected to the other side. The packaging box is deformed to be brought into a closed state by inserting an insertion piece of the upper lid into an insertion hole of the inner lid. The packaging box is not allowed to be opened without separation of an opening means formed in the upper lid (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-177152).
However, the conventional packaging box is not manufactured on the premise of portability, merely not needing gluing at the time of packing, and the trace of opening can only be clearly recognized visually.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a receiving container that not only can be easily packed and can leave traces of opening, but also is easy to carry.